Just A Date
by FrostedEmber
Summary: ONESHOT. Somehow, this isn't quite how Eva imagined their date would end up. NegiEva.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Negima. But if I did…Oh, the possibilities! Kukukukuku…

**Authors' Note: **Thought it would be fun to write a NegiEva fic. Your comments would be very much appreciated.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Evangeline's eyes narrowed behind her cup of tea as she quietly observed her companion across her. She'd made another bet with Negi on who would win a game of Blackjack, of all things. She was fairly sure that she'd been half-drunk at the time but regardless, she'd won and now, her apprentice was accompanying her as a 15 year old on a date at a cafe and his current behavior was concerning her somewhat.

Although he was smiling pleasantly as he munched on a cookie, she had been observing and had been around him long enough to know that the smile was faked. The usual light in his eyes was dimmed that was enough to tell her that something was bothering him.

She set down her cup and let out an annoyed sigh before looking Negi in the eyes. "Alright, boy, what's wrong?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Negi paused in his munching and blinked at Evangeline. "What do you mean, Master?" he inquired, reaching for his glass of milk.

"Don't try to fool me. Something has been bothering you ever since the start of our little date."

The boy teacher's hand paused midway to his glass of milk before it returned to his lap. He lowered his gaze to the table and his other hand started towing with the edge of the tablecloth. "Master…Master was in love with my father, wasn't she?"

Evangeline's eyes narrowed even more. "What does that have to do with anything?" she spat out.

"Then is Master on this date with me for who I am?" Negi paused for a moment, the light in his eyes growing dimmer. "Or for who I look like?"

The dark mage stared at him, eyes wide in surprise.

Negi's cheeks turned red and he stood up abruptly, bowling low. "Excuse me, Master, I just realized that I have some papers to check for tomorrow," he mumbled before leaving the café in a hurry.

"Negi!" The vampire was a second too late in her call. Her date had already left.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Where is he?"

Asuna blinked in confusion and surprise as Evangeline barged into her dormitory, greeting her with that abrupt question.

"What the heck are you going on about, pipsqueak?" Asuna demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Negi. Where. Is. He?" The small blonde gritted out, choosing to ignore the insult.

A curious Setsuna and Konoka poked their heads out of the kitchen, wanting to know what would bring Evangeline to the dormitories when she had her own villa she could access anytime she wanted. That, and they'd never really heard her address Negi by his name. It had always been 'boy' or some other variation.

"How the heck should I know?" growled Asuna annoyed with the other's girl's rudeness. "The last time I saw the brat was when he was getting ready for his date with you."

If it had been another time, Eva might have commented on the jealousy she heard in the violent girl's voice but right then, it was the farthest thing from her mind. Frustration getting the better of her, she started pacing around the room, trying to think of places Negi might go to when distressed. Coming up with none, she swallowed her rather large pride and, turning to the other girls in the room, asked them.

"Ah, Kaede-san told me that Negi-sensei sometimes goes with her to the forest to relax," said Setsuna, staring up at the ceiling in thought. "But right now, Kaede-san is studying with Ku Fei-san, Yue-san and Nodoka-san for that test tomorrow."

Konoka nodded. "And Kotarou-kun is out with Chizuru-san and Natsumi-san."

A low frustrated grow erupted from Eva's throat as she resumed her pacing, quickly wearing a hole into the floor. _Stupid Negi. Where are you?_

Asuna, finally getting annoyed with the girl's snarls and muttering, grabbed her by the shoulders and fixed her with her fiercest glare. Eva was not intimidated though and matched her glare for glare.

"If you can't tell, Kagurazaka, I was thinking, something I'm sure is a foreign concept to you."

For once, Asuna did not react to the insulting remark. "Look, you, if I find out you hurt Negi…"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll make me suffer real bad," muttered the vampire absentmindedly, having gotten used to the taller girl's threats by now. She worried her lower lip with her teeth as she continued to think of her apprentice's possible locations. There was no doubt in her mind now that she was worried that she had hurt Negi's feelings somehow.

"Well, at least we're clear with that," muttered Asuna before shoving Evangeline towards the door, a determined look on her face.

"Kagurazaka, what are you doing?!" demanded Eva as she was pushed past the doorway. Now really wasn't the time for her wild antics.

Asuna looked at her coolly. "Sometimes Negi trains to clear his head. His favorite training place is where he had his first session with Ku Fei," she told her before shutting the door the door in her face.

"Idiot girl," muttered Evangeline, a small yet grateful smile on her face.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The sounds of intense training reached the vampire's ears as she approached the area around the World Tree. As she drew nearer, she could feel three presences nearby. One was Negi, the other Kamo and the third one…well, that was a surprise…it was the girl from the tournament, the one who could control shadows. Takane D. Goodman was trying to keep her presence a secret, though. While that may have worked on Negi, it did not work on Evangeline.

For now, though, Eva ignored her, choosing instead to focus on the 10 year old Negi who was fighting an unseen enemy, a look of fierce concentration on his young face as he went through the movements Ku Fei had taught him. His movements seemed slightly rough and clumsy at first but they gradually became so smooth and coordinated that Evangeline felt as if she was watching something other than fighting.

Finally, Negi took a break and she decided to make her presence known.

"Negi."

The boy straightened, looking bewildered for moment before he bowed low towards her. "Master," he murmured respectfully but refused to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry I ran out on our date."

"So you really think I'm only interested because of whom you look like?" Evangeline asked, arms across her chest and eyes narrowed dangerously.

His silence and averted eyes were answer enough.

"Baka. That's a stupid assumption," she muttered, slapping him soundly across his cheek.

Negi's eyes widened and one of his hands came up to cradle his injured cheek. Evangeline could vaguely feel Takane being startled and getting ready to attack should she make another wrong move but once again, she disregarded her.

"For one thing, I'm evil, not shallow. Second, if I wanted to be with someone very much like Nagi, I'd be with Takamichi right now," said Eva, cheeks flushed in anger. "Nagi was at least tall enough to pet me on the head. You're barely five feet tall. You don't even know half the spells your father did at your age and you can't even fight as good as he did."

"Ne, Evangeline-san, take it easy. Aniki's still ten after all," Kamo remarked, looking nervous. His words went unheeded though.

Throughout her tirade, the young boy's eyes had remained on the ground and now, a single tear ran down his cheek.

Evangeline let out a sigh, her eyes softened and her stance relaxed. Being around this boy couldn't be good for her continued evilness. "Furthermore, Nagi failed to keep his promises. You, though, have not failed me yet,"

As if not believing his ears, Negi looked up, blinking away that moisture that had gathered at the corner of his eyes and started at her, a slow smile appearing on his face.

The girl's cheek's flushed with something that was definitely not anger and she looked away. "Baka. Get that look off your face. You look stupid," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Thank you, Eva-san."

She gave him a half-hearted glare. "Baka," she repeated. "Just because I said that doesn't give you the right to call me anything other than 'Master'."

Negi nodded, still smiling.

"Though if you really want to thank me…"

Kamo's ermine senses tingled and he shook his head vehemently. "Forget it! Aniki's not giving you his blood!"

"Shut up, idiot animal," snapped Eva before turning back to Negi. "Close your eyes."

The boy blinked in confusion before he did as he was told.

"Still so trusting," Evangeline muttered as she stepped closer. "What would you have done if I had been someone in disguise? You'd have been dead in an instant. Geez, stupid boy."

Thinking that it had been a test, Negi opened his eyes. "Mast—" He never got to finish because the girl was pulling his head closer and her lips were soon over his. Of course, there was also a look in her eye that told him that if he ruined this moment, she would skin him alive and give him to Chachazero as a plaything.

Evangeline smiled inwardly as she watched Negi's eyes close. He was still a bit inexperienced as a kisser (though she doubted it would remain that way if some of his Ministra had anything to say about it) but there was time and she was quite willing to make him an apprentice in other things, as well.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Bonus!**

Evangeline stared up at the World Tree, a small, genuine smile on her face. Negi had left a few minutes ago in a hurry after Kamo had mentioned something about papers. It had turned that he really did have papers to check for tomorrow. He'd kissed her cheek and had bid her goodnight, all the while blushing heavily. It was times like those that she was reminded he was still just a kid despite all the things that had happened and the many girls that were in love with him, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

"There are ten girls that I know of that are in love with him," she spoke out loud. Her smile morphed into a smirk. "Of course, that would probably make you the eleventh, ne, Takane?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Takane as she dropped down from her hiding place.

"Of course you don't," sneered Eva. "Tell me, do you make it a habit to spy on ten year olds while they're training? Or do you just spy on one ten year old in particular?"

Takane scoffed although her cheeks started to turn red. "I should be asking you the same question, ne? Who else do I know that makes it a habit of kissing a ten year old teacher?"

The vampire raised an eyebrow just as Takane realized the absurdity of her question. "That's a question you should also be asking nearly half of 3-A." She gave the shadow user a dismissive wave, turning in the direction of her log cabin.

"Wait, Evangeline-san!" Takane called out, now looking smug.

"Aah? What is it now?" Eva looked mildly bored as she turned around to face the Ursula student.

"Those ten people you mentioned were in love with Negi-sensei…"

"You want a list of your competition? Sure. I'll send it to you first thing in the morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have class tomorrow. The boy will be upset if I fall asleep in his class,"

Takane smirked. "No, actually, I was wondering if you included yourself with those ten people. From where I'm standing, it seems you've finally found happiness with that kid."

Evangeline glared at her though the blush on her cheeks lessened the effect. She recovered soon after and replaced her glare with a very smug smirk as she continued walking back to her log cabin. "And from where I'm standing, Takane, you're going to need a lot of luck if you want to get through your competition for Negi," she paused in her strides, turning back to the high school student. "And what with your…tendencies around Negi, you're going to need a lot of spare clothes too." If possible, her smirk grew wider. "Ja."

And with that, the Dark Evangel left, leaving a furiously blushing Takane D. Goodman behind.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Note: **Please be on the lookout for another story coming from me.


End file.
